Everytime
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Eine Dreiecksbeziehung aus jedem Blickwinkel beschrieben. Sehr traurig. SSHGHP
1. Everytime

Kurz das übliche mix gehört miralles von JKR, bekomm auch nix dafür, bis auf ein paar Reviews (hoffe ich) und das Lied hab ich auch nicht geschrieben ist von Britney Spears geklaut (Everytime)  
  
So ich hab mich mal wieder durch ein Lied inspirieren lassen. Hoffe ich kann euch für diese kleine Geschichte begeistern. Und alle die noch sehr jung sind seit gewarnt, diesmal bin ich nicht so jugendfrei geblieben. Dennoch dem Rest viel Spaß.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**Everytime  
**  
Lange Schatten zogen an den Wänden vorbei, keiner bemerkte sie. Sie suchte ihn wollte ihn nur sehen, nichts sagen, seine Stimme hören. Seinen Atem spüren, doch nicht berühren, oder doch?  
  
_Come notice me  
  
And take my hand  
  
_Der Gedanke an ihn zerriss sie, immer kleiner wurde sie in der Dunklen Ecke in der sie auf ihn wartete. Er kannte sie wie kein anderer, doch durften sie nicht so fühlen. Heimliche Blicke, kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen, sie formten nur stumme Schreie. Seine Blicke durchbohren sie, die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen war wie ein Inferno. Doch er geht weiter, keiner hat sie gesehen nur er. Er sah sie immer.  
  
_So why are we strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
_  
Stumme Tränen wandern über ihre Wangen benetzten ihre bebenden Lippen. Zitternd gaben ihre Knie nach, vergeblich lehnt sie sich an die Wand, rutsch haltlos an ihr hinab. Schutzsuchen schlang sie ihre Arme um die Beine, doch auch das gab ihr keinen Halt. Ihre Gedanken fielen in ein tiefes Schwarzes Loch, langsam verging die Zeit und sie bekam es nicht mit. Er kam nicht um sie zu retten, konnte oder wollte er nicht?  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
_Er war nie führ sie da wenn sie ihn brauchte und doch verzehrte ihr Herz sich nach ihm. Der Gang wurde durch eine Fackel erhellt, Hoffnung flammte in ihr auf, doch ihr Verstand wusste dass nicht er kommen würde. Sie kauerte sich noch kleiner in die Nische, sie wollte nicht gefunden werde, sie war so Machtlos. Das Flackern kam immer näher bis es direkt vor ihr hielt.  
  
_I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
_Wie ein Geistes Blitz erschien diese Vertrauten dunklen Augen vor ihrem Gesicht, wie er ihr etwas erklärte. Die Worte wurden verwaschener sie verstand sie nicht, es schien wie ein Traum, es war ein Traum. Dennoch sah sie sein Gesicht so klar vor sich wie an den Abenden die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, die sie im Schlaf immer wieder erlebte.  
  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
Eine vertraute Hand zog sie aus ihrem Versteck sie will nicht, doch ist zu Schwach um sich zu wehren. Sie merkt wie ihr der Boden unten Füßen genommen wird, spürt das sie von starken Händen getragen wir, aber nicht seinen. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammert sie sich an ihren Träger, vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals, zieht den vertrauten Duft ein. Sie riechen beide gleichen, warum ist er es dann doch nicht.  
  
_I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
_  
Verzweifelt blickte sie auf und sah in das Gesicht des soviel jüngeren Mannes. Grüne Augen blickten auf sie nieder. „_Warum tust du dir das an?"_ schienen sie zu fragen, doch seine Lippen lächelten Vorsichtig. Wie er schwarze Haare, nur kurz. Doch er ließ sie nie hängen, er war immer da. Warum er nicht? Wie konnte er nur so einfach an ihr vorbei gehen, sie brennend im Schatten stehen lassen.  
  
_I see clear  
  
What have I done?  
  
You seem to move on easy_  
  
Behutsam legte er sie auf weiche Kissen nieder, ein Bett. Wie betäubt lies sie sich von ihm zudecken. Ohne ein Wort ging er aus dem Zimmer, sie merkte nicht wie lange er weg war. Sie spürte nur das Loch in ihrer Brust, an der sie ein Herz vermutet hatte. Langsam erhob sie sich, trat an das Fenster und öffnete es sachte. Kalte Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen. Schnell durchdrang die Kälte ihre Knochen und sie wollte sich nur noch fallen lassen um den Schmerz zu beenden.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
Starke Arme heben sie wieder zurück auf das Bett, nicht ihr eigenes. Ein gewohnter Duft stieg ihr in die Nase, es war sein Zimmer, das des Schulsprechers. Vor Kälte Zitternd rollte sie sich zusammen wie ein Häufchen Elend lag sie auf dem großen Bett. Er hatte Decken geholt, und breitete nun eine nach der anderen über ihr aus. Sie schloss die Augen und wieder sah sie sein Gesicht, seine vor Begierde brennenden Augen. Die sonst so scharfe Stimme sanft, und Worte der Vertrautheit und Zuneigung sprechend. Doch waren sie jemals real?  
  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
Eine eisige Leere stieg in ihr empor, nichts vermochte sie zu stoppen, keine Decke dieser Welt sie wärmen. Sie hatte das Begehren in seinen Augen gesehen, sie war zwar jung doch wusste sie was seine Blicke bedeuteten. War sie selber Schuld für ihr Leiden, sie hätte nichts Sagen sollen. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, denn auch sie fühlte so, etwas das sie nie gedacht hätte. Sie wollte Stark sein, oder war sie zu schwach,so ein Geheimnis zu verbergen? Warum hatte er sie nicht wieder sprechen wollen, sie nicht wieder sehen wollen? Tränen durchnässten das Betttuch. Sie hatte sich nicht nochmals getraut etwas zu sagen, hatte keinen Abend mehr mit ihm verbracht. Nur ihr Gegenüber, wusste bescheid, obwohl sie es ihm nie gesagt hatte, er wusste es einfach.  
  
_I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
_  
Das Gesicht ihr gegen über wurde immer klare sie spürte wie er ihr die Tränen trocknete. Langsam zog sie ihn näher zu sich, er zögerte kurz lies es aber geschehen. Schüchtern berührten Ihre Lippen die seinen, zaghaft wurde der Druck erwidert. Wie in Trance legte sie sich auf den Rücken und zog ihn über sich, ihre Lippen nicht von seinen lösend. Sie gab erst nach als sie seine Hände in ihren Braunen Locken spürte. Vorsichtig legte sie den Kopf zur Seite und gab ihm den Weg zu ihrem Hals frei, denn sein Mund unsicher, aber Gefühlvoll einschlug. Jetzt zählten nur noch sie und das Vergessen, seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, die Leere in ihr mit jedem Mittel füllend. Das Gesicht aus ihrer Erinnerung verdrängen und mit einer anderen füllen.  
  
_At night I pray that soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
_Schneller Herzschlag, unregelmäßiger Atem, ein noch nie dagesessenes Brennen in ihrem inneren. Unsicher strichen seine Hände an ihrem Körper hinab, lösten die Robe und streiften die Kleider ab. Jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut wurde erforscht, kein Stück vernachlässigt. Entschlossen zerrte sie an seiner Robe bis sie zu Boden glitt, wie der Rest seiner Bekleidung. Dann lies sie sich fallen, er würde sie sicher fangen.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
_Mit einem leichten Betttuch um den zierlichen Körper geschlungen stand sie abermals am Fenster. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fluteten das Zimmer. Doch diesmal blickte sie auf den makellosen Mann der vor ihr schlafend auf dem Bett lag. Er war ihr schon so lange vertraut, doch noch nie so nah wie letzte Nacht, keiner war ihr je so nahe gekommen. Mit leisen Schritten ging sie zu Schreibtisch und hob das Bild von ihnen und ihrem besten Freund auf, es zeigte sie im Ersten Schuljahr. Behutsam stellte sie es wieder zurück ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem kalten Kerker in dem sie gestern auf ihn gewartet hatte bis sie der schwarzhaarige junge Mann gerettet hatte. Wäre er nicht gekommen wäre sie gestoben das wusste sie.  
  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
_  
Dieses Gesicht würde sie nicht länger verfolgen, das schwor sie sich. Und schaute dabei wieder auf das Bett, um fest zu stellen, das er aufgewacht war und sie mit seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen durch seine Brille musterte. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und küsse ihn zaghaft. Leise sprach sie die schwersten Worte ihres Lebens „_Danke Harry, ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr ich selber"_ „_Hermine, du weißt das ich dich liebe_"es war mehr ein Flüstern als eine Antwort. Doch mehr brauchte sie auch nicht und versank wieder in seinen Armen.  
  
_I guess I need you baby  
  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen. Hab sie noch ein bisschen geändert. Ist mal etwas anders als sonst, doch ich hätte es nicht ertragen hier kein Happy End zu haben. Also Bitte nicht böse sein, das am Schluss Buchstäblich die Sonne aufgeht.  
  
Wäre echt mega lieb wenn ihr mir schreibt was ihr darüber Denkt. Also Unten auf den kleinen Button mit GO drücken und Notiz hinterlassen, da macht das schreiben dreimal soviel Spaß wenn man eine Reaktion auf seine Gedanken bekommt.  
  
**Lieber Gruß SweetChrisi.**


	2. Everytime II

Ich hatte eigentlich keine Fortsetzung zu dieser Songfiction gedacht. Aber als ich mir das Leid mal wieder angehört habe, dacht ich mir, das passt doch auch auf die Gegenseite. Und so entstand dieser Gegenpart mit dem Selben Lied.

Alles gehört, nicht mir, gehört J.K.R. und das Leid immer noch Britney Spears.

Leider hab ich ihn nicht so gut beschreiben können wie Hermine. Aber ich hoffe es gefällt dennoch einigen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laut halten ihre Schritte in den Gängen Hogwarts wieder. Um sich Abzulenken verbrachte er jetzt mehrere Abende mit den anderen Professoren. Der Gedanke an sie quälte ihn, er wollte das nicht, und doch hatte er nicht dagegen wehern können. Dumbledore hatte ihn angewiesen ihr den Trank bei zu bringen, das führte zu ihrer Abendlichen zusammen Arbeit. Er hasste es Schüler Sonderunterricht zu erteilen, doch sie war anders. Nicht das er dass noch nicht bemerkt hatte, aber bei ihren Abendstunden viel ihm das besonders auf. Sie fiel ihm besonders auf. Ob er ihr auch auffiel?

_Come notice me  
  
And take my hand_

Jeden Tag sehnte er sich nach ihren Stunden alleine im Kerker, wenn er sie nur für sich hatte, seine Blicke unbeobachtet blieben. Ihre Nähe löste ein lang vergessenes Gefühl der Geborgenheit in ihm aus. Das wollte er nie wieder hergeben. Er hatte zu lange darauf verzichten müssen. Doch war sie immer noch seine Schülerin.  
  
_So why are we strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
_  
Sie schien seine Gefühle nicht zu erwidern, oder wollte sie nicht? Wie könnte sie auch, er ist ihr Lehrer. Der am meist gehasste der ganzen Schule, worauf er auch besonders wert legte. Wie sollte sie mehr führ ihn empfinden als das? Wie sollte irgendjemand mehr führ ihn empfinden. Dennoch waren diese paar Stunden, in denen er die junge Frau mit niemand teilen musste die schönsten seit langen Jahren.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
Und doch hatte sie es gemerkt, seine Blicke gesehen, das Begehren darin erkannt. Sie ist noch so jung, aber ihrem Intellekt konnte man nichts vormachen. Sie hatte ihn darauf angesprochen und wieder seines Erwartens hegte sie dieselben Gefühle für ihn. Panik stieg in ihm auf, er reagierte wie immer stieß sie weg. Zog sich zurück, verdrängte die Gedanken an sie. Verdrängte das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Hasste sich für seine Gewohnheit. And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
_I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby_

Die Fackel erhellt die Korridore, ihre Schatten zogen über die Wände. Seine Gedanken waren nur auf sie gerichtet, wie immer. Er sah sie in jeder Ecke, sogar in der kleinen Nische. Eine Flamme der Begierde und des Verlangens stieg in ihm auf, doch sogleich erinnerte er sich daran das sie nicht wirklich da war. Er sah sie überall.  
  
_I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way_  
  
_I see clear_

Aber dies Mal war er sich nicht sicher ob er sich das eingebildet hatte oder nicht, sie wirkte so real. Er konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. Er sah dass sie sich nach ihm verzehrte. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt, und lies sich ans Ende der kleinen Gruppe fallen. Keine beachtete ihn. Er musste sich vergewissern. Kurz bevor er die Stelle erreicht hatte wurde der Flur abermals von Licht geflutet. Der schwarzhaarige Junge, blieb vor der Nische stehen. Er hatte ihn nicht gesehen. Behutsam zog er das kleine Geschöpf aus ihrem Versteck und nahm sie vorsichtig auf den Arm, sie wirkte so verletzlich.

_What have I done?  
  
You seem to move on easy_

Wut kochte in ihm hoch, was fällt diesem Potter nur ein. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet nicht auf Mr.Ich-lebe-noch. Mit leisen Schritten verfolgte er das Paar. War sie zuerst nur leblos in seinen Armen gelegen, hatte sie sich jetzt an ihn geklammert. Als würde nur er ihr Halt geben. Er musste sich beherrschen Potter nicht einen Fluch an den Hals zu hexen. Wie konnte er ihm seine Geborgenheit nehmen, er war nicht besser als sein Vater.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby_

Nun waren sie vor seinem Zimmer angekommen. Ohne sie absetzten zu müssen öffnete er die Tür und verschwant darin. Eifersucht, stieg in ihm hoch, sie sollte jetzt in seinen Gemächern sein nicht in seinen. Wieder sah er die Bilder vor sich als sie ihm, gestand wie sie fühlte. Er hatte sich kaum beherrschen können. Wollte sie in die Armen schließen. Ihre Lippen küssen und durch ihre wundevollen Braunen Locken fahren. Seine Stimme klang so fremd, sprach Worte die er nicht preisgeben wollte. Schämte sich für seine Schwäche, eine Schülerin zu lieben. Ihr Gesicht hatte begonnen zu strahlen. Diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen würde er nie vergessen. Aber er konnte nicht.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby_

Nachdem er sie fortgeschickt hatte an diesem Abend, war er ziellos durch das Schloss gewandert. Wollte die Begegnung vergessen wollte sich nicht an den Moment erinnern als er ihr alle Hoffnung nah. Sich nicht an seine eigene Schwäche erinnern. Sie hatte soviel Mut, sie ist ein Gryffindore, sie wollte zu ihm stehen. Sie hatte ihm ihre Gefühle preisgegeben. Er war zu schwach dasselbe zu tuhen.  
  
_I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry_

Langsam lehnte er sich an die kalte Wand, und rutschte daran hinab. Nichts gab ihm jetzt noch halt. Verzweifelt verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen großen Händen. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm Strähnig in die Stirn. Wieder sah er sie vor Augen, konnte sich nicht aus seiner Erinnerung reisen, verzehrte sich mit jeder Faser seines kalten Herzen nach ihr. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, und hob ihn so ruckartig dass er an die Wand krachte. Bittersüßer Schmerz fühlte die entstanden Leere in seinem Körper aus. Alles war er noch empfinden konnte waren Schmerzen. Auch ihr Anblick bereitet ihm Schmerzen.  
  
_At night I pray that soon your face  
  
Will fade away_  
  
Gerade als er sich auf den Weg machen wollte zu gehen, wurde die Türe geöffnet. Erwartungsvoll blickte er auf. Konnte aber nur den Sohn seines größten Rivalen erblicken. Er hatte sie alleine gelassen. Das war sein Change. Leise ging er auf das Zimmer zu lauschte, kein Laut war zu hören. Langsam drückte er die Türe einen Spalt auf. Sah wie sie auf seinem Bett lag. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Er konnte sie nicht wecken. Behutsam schloss er wieder die Türe, um gerade rechzeitig in den Schatten daneben zuhuschen um nicht von der nahenden Person, welche viele Decken trug, gesehen zu werden. Er würde die Nacht mit ihr verbringen. Er fühlte sich als ob er in einen tiefen Abgrund stürzte.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby_

Ohne darüber nach zu denken, bewegten sich seine Füße, er wusste nicht wohin sie ihm trugen, er wollte nur so schnell es ging von diesem Ort verschwinden. Nicht die Geräusche, oder Gespräche hören. Nicht an sie Denken. Und doch sah er immer wieder ihr Gesicht vor sich. Er hatte es nicht geschafft nochmals mit ihr zu reden. Er hatte sie Wortlos stehen gelassen. Er sah sie nicht an wenn sie sich im Gang begegneten. Zog ihr keine Punkte ab, um nicht ihren Namen zu sprechen zu müssen. Nahm sie im Unterricht nicht dran, sie meldete sich sowieso nicht mehr. Nur ab und zu musterte er sie noch mit verstollenem Blick. Denn sie nie erwiderte, sie war nun mit Potter zusammen. Doch in seinen Träumen gehörte sie ihm alleine, wie an jenen Abenden in seinem Kerker.  
  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me_

Kein Zweifel er würde sie immer lieben.  
  
_I guess I need you baby_  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
So es ist immer sehr ernüchternd, wenn man keine Antworten auf sein Werk, daher bitte ich euch doch, last mir nur eine Kleine Antwort zurück. Jeder darf. Mir reicht er wenn ihr nur gut, schlecht, mega übel oder so was in der Art schreibt, damit ich ne kleine Idee hab ab es auch jemand liest.  
  
**Und Nun Kommt noch mein SUPER GROSSES DANKE an Iarethirwen : Du hast natürlich Recht, sie meint Severus. Leider lasse ich ihn dafür Leiden. ( Sorry ). Sie wird nie erfahren dass er zu ihr zurückgegangen ist. Und was dann vielleicht passiert wäre wird sie auch nicht erfahren. Schade eigentlich. Hab mich aber so super riesig über deine Antwort gefreut dass ich einen kleinen Freudentanz gemacht hab.**

** Fühl dich ganz doll gedrückt**

Lieber Gruß SweetChrisi


	3. Everytime III

So ich hab es schon wieder getan, das Lied gibt halt echt viel her und bei genauerem betrachten fehlt hier noch ein Part. Dieser sein nun ergänzt.

Alles gehört, nicht mir, sondern J.K.R. und das Lied ist immer noch Britney Spears.

Es ist schwächer als die ersten beiden hoffe aber das es meinen Lesern dennoch gefällt. Und scheut euch nicht eure Meinung zuschreiben.

Jeder darf. Danke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeden Tag saß er neben ihr, roch ihr Parfüm. Sprach mit ihr, doch nicht das was er wollte. Seine beste Freundin, mit der er über alles Reden konnte. Zaubertränke war das Fach in dem sie sich nie auf ihre Nebensitzer konzentrierte sondern auf den schwarzhaarigen Professor, der sie sonst immer quälte, aber seit er ihr Unterricht gab hatte sich das geändert, wie seine Blicke für sie. Doch auch er sah sie mit anderen Augen. Sie merkte es nur nicht.

_Come notice me  
  
And take my hand_

Hastig eilte er nun durch die kalten Gänge. Sie musste hier sein. Viele Möglichkeiten gab es nicht mehr. Sie wird doch nicht wieder auf ihn warten. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte gehofft sie sei über diesem Punkt hinaus, doch es schien als hätte er sich getäuscht. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf, warum steckte sie sich immer so hohe Ziele? Dabei ist das Glück doch zu greifen nah.

_So why are we strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?_

Die Fackel in seiner Hand brannte nur noch schwach. Seinen Zauberstab wollte er nicht benutzen, das Licht an der Spitze würde ihn zu schnell verraten. Vorsichtig bog er um die Ecke. Das war der Gang, hier verbrachte sie viele Stunden wartend, ohne einen Funken Hoffnung. Sie verzehrte sich nach dieser Person, er Verstand sie sogar, ihm ging es genauso. Lange hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt, sie waren doch beste Freunde, aber er war machtlos.

_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby_

Wie sie ihn Anblickte, dieses Funkeln in den Augen hatte sie nur bei ihm. Verzweifelt schob er den Gedanken beiseite, er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, hatte es nie glauben wollen. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen hatte er sich am Anfang gedacht, doch als er ihre Blicke erwiderte begann er sich Sorgen zu machen, wurde Eifersüchtig. Er brauchte sie, ohne sie war er nicht stark genug fühlte sich klein. Langsam entschwand sie ihm und das macht ihm Angst. Und jede Nacht träumte er dass sie ihm diese Blicke schenkte.  
  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby_  
  
Leise suchte er jede Nische ab, die es zu den Kerkern hinab gab, und tatsächlich fand er sie. Leblos und ohne Kraft sich zu bewegen, lag sie im dunklen, die Arme fest um die Beine geschlungen. Sie sah so klein aus, so zerbrechlich. Er erinnerte sich an die lebensfrohe und muntere Freundin die er bis vor ein paar Monaten noch hatte. Das Mädchen, das langsam eine junge Frau wurde, welche ihm mit ihrem Charme den Kopf verdreht hatte. Er sehnte sich so nach ihr.  
  
_I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear_

Erleichtert Atmete er auf, er hatte sie gefunden. Nie mehr würde er sie aus den Augen lassen. Er wachte jetzt schon gut über sie. Er hatte Angst. Seit dem Tag an dem die Sonderstunden endeten, war sie nicht mehr sie selber. Er versuchte sie aus diesem Loch zu holen. Was ihm bis jetzt noch nicht gelungen war, was sie aber auch nicht störte. Sie lies sich in einer Art Trance weiter durchs Leben treiben. Teilnahmslos, ohne ihn auch nur zu bemerken, Verzweiflung machte sich breit, er wollte sie wieder habe.  
  
_What have I done?  
  
You seem to move on easy  
_  
Behutsam zog er sie hoch nahm sie auf die Arme, vorsichtig Lächelte er auf sie nieder.  
_Warum tust du dir das an? Ich wünschte du würdest dir von mir helfen und einen neuen Sinn in deinem Leben geben lassen._ Traurig schaute er den Gang hinab. Er konnte sie nicht in ihren Schlafsaal bringen, also blieb nur sein Zimmer. Behutsam legte er sie auf das große weiche Bett und deckte sie mit einer warmen Wolldecke zu, dennoch zitterte sie am ganzen Leib. Sie wirkte so klein, so verloren, und so verletzlich.

_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby_

Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Doch sie zitterte so stark das er begann sich Sorgen zu machen, und beschloss mehr Decken zu besorgen. Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf den Weg in die Schlafsäle die momentan nicht belegt waren. Und kehrte wenige Minuten später mit einen Stapel Kuscheldecken zurück. Verwirt schaute er den Gang hinab, war das ein Schatten, oder nur einer der Hausgeister? Er beschloss es auf sich beruhen zu lassen und betrat das Zimmer.  
  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
Sein Blick wanderte von seinem Bett zu der Frau die am Fenster stand, und im Begriff war hinaus zu fallen. Schnell und lautlos nähert er sich ihr und hob sie zurück aufs Bett. Sofort begann sie wieder zu zittern, schien immer kleiner zu werden. Langsam breitete er eine Decke nach der anderen über ihr aus. Sie hatte zu weinen begonnen. Mit einem Tuch trocknete er sachte ihre Tränen. Ihr Blick wurde immer klarer, als würde ein Schleier von ihren Augen fallen. Sie hatte ihre Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und zog ihn immer näher zu sich. Er wollte sie so sehr, doch war er sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn auch wollte und nicht jemand anderen. Er sträubte sich, doch wurde von einer Welle der Begierde überschwemmt und lies es mit sich geschehen.  
  
_I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me_

Sie schien zu merken, dass er sich noch immer nicht sicher war. Die weichen Lippen auf seinen. Die schmalen Hände an seinem Rücken. Ihr weiblicher Körper unter seinem. Sanft wurde sein Wille gebrochen. Zärtlich fuhr er mit den Händen in ihre Locken und erwiderte hungrig ihre Küsse. Er versuchte nicht mehr dagegen anzukämpfen es war Aussichtslos. Er war zu schwach, sich dagegen zu wehren.  
  
_My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry_

Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und er lies seine Lippen einen eigenen Weg gehen. Unsicher begannen seine Hände über ihren Körper zu wandern, wollte sie das? Ein leises wimmern lies ihn weiter machen. Befreite sie vom störenden Stoff und erkundete jeden Zentimeter ihrer glatten weichen Haut. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Dachte sie an ihn, oder genoss sie seine Gegenwart? Sachte biss er sie in die Hüfte, ihre Lider flogen auf und sie sah ihm direkt in die funkelnden grünen Augen.  
  
_At night I pray that soon your face  
  
Will fade away_

Jetzt war er sich sicher, sie gehörte ihm, nur ihm. Energisch riss sie an seinen Kleider, bis sie zu Boden glitten. Ihre Hände zogen ihn näher zu sich, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er spürte wie sich jeder ihrer Muskeln entspannte. Sie schmolz in seinen Armen dahin. Auch er gab sich jetzt ohne zögern diesem wunderbaren und unbeschreiblichen Gefühlen hin.  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby_

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch leises platschen, von nackten Füssen auf dem Boden, geweckt. Rasch zog er seine Brille auf, und setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett. Sie war wunderschön, nur in ein dünnes Betttuch geschlungen betrachtete sie das Bild das auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Das strahlende und lebensfrohe Lächeln war wieder auf ihre Lippen zurückgekehrt. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Es war nur ein flüstern, dennoch spürte er wie schwer es ihr viel die paar Worte zu sprechen. „_Danke Harry, ohne dich wäre ich nicht_ _mehr ich selbst."_ Er dachte zurück an die letzte Nacht, an ihr Erlebtes_. „ Hermine, du weißt das ich dich liebe_." Er war nicht fähig mehr oder weniger zu sagen. Ohne zögern glitt sie in seine Arme zurück. Er wusste dass sie nun immer ihm gehören würde, der Bann war gebrochen.  
  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me_

Der Zaubertränkemeister blickte sie von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch verstohlen an doch sie hatte nur noch Augen für ihn. Er brauchte sich keine Gedanken zu machen, denn sie hatte sich entschieden. In der Nacht, als er sie gerettet hatte. Nie mehr sollte sie so Hoffnungslos und Verloren sein. Er würde nie von ihrer Seite weichen. Sie vervollständigte ihn.  
  
_I guess I need you baby_  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich habe ewig gebraucht, um diese Dreiecksbeziehung aus der letzten Perspektive zu schreiben. Bin mir aber nicht so sicher ob mir das so gut gelungen ist. Da Harry nicht ganz so leidet wie die anderen beiden am Anfang. Verbotene und zurück gewiesene Liebe ist doch sehr verletzend. Und ich bin froh das ich die beiden nicht habe zusammen kommen, oder seinen lassen. Da wie Jule recht hat dies nicht in das Potterversum passt. Ich habe aber nicht vor eine Vorsetzung zu schreiben. Da das Ende doch ziemlich klar ist. Und die drei Perspektiven ein gesamt Bild geben, das eine Vorsetzung vielleicht zerstören würde.

Edit: Ich hab gerade noch mal die Rechtschreibung in diesem Kapitel überarbeitet. Sorry für den total verhunzten Satz im zweiten Teil, ganz am ende der Seite. Ignoriert das am besten. Blöd wenn man eine Rechtschreibschwäche hat. Also daher dürfen gefundene Fehler gerne behalten.

**Nochmals super lieben Dank für die wirklich sehr produktiven Reviews von meiner lieben Iarethirwen und Julesmoon. Schön das euch die Geschichte gefällt. Hab mir für euch besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Hoffe euch sagt auch der Dritte Teil zu.  
  
Gruß Chrisi**


End file.
